Run Neru Run
by Fruitloops25
Summary: A mysterious girl on the doorstep.Oh and the Zatsune's are back, the only thing left to is Run! My first fic please review
1. Who?

**Hi this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it**

Run Neru Run

? p.o.v (point of view)

"Crap!"The girl shouted as a black bullet skimmed over her head making her fall. BOOM! "YOU BAKA'S YOU BLEW UP MY HOUSE THE HELL AM I MEANT TO GO NOW!"The girl screamed

"You coward Zatsune getting your minions to do your dirty work." As more people came the girl, glaring backed away, she hated backing away from a fight but she had to.

Miku's P.O.V

I Hope Neru like the pressie I got her I've been shopping all day. Hey it's Neru "hey Neru."Wait that's not Neru, this girl has red hair not orange. The girl whipped her head around and ran off, weird I'll ask Neru about it later. At last I'm home "I'm back." I live in the vocaloid house with Neru, Len, Rin, Nero, Mikuo, Kaito, Meiko, Haku, Luka, Gakupo and Gumi and with me (Miku) that makes 12 of us. Yep it's a big house it doesn't feel so when you share it with 11 other people "I'm back," I announced. Mikuo was sitting on one of the armchairs Rin on the other, Neru on the sofa and Len getting a banana. "I got you a pressie Neru," I told her waving it in her face. "Ooo what is it!" She replied grabbing it off me and unwrapping it "ooo it a new phone case! Thanks Miku," she shouted now doing the happy dance. Len now eating the banana came over and said "Neru sometimes you can be really weird,"

"You can't say anything _banana_ muncher!" Neru snapped back angrily. "I still love ya though," Len said sweetly kissing Neru on the cheek (yes there going out).

"Arrrgh don't make me sick, trying to eat leek here!" My brother Mikuo complained pulling the I'm going to be sick face. "So you're not into romantic stuff then Mikuo," Rin asked sounding disappointed. "Well-."

"**HAS ANYONE SEEN MY ICE CREAM, I **_**NEED **_**MY ICE CREAM?"** Kaito came in screaming. "No one cares!"Neru shouted back. "Shut up!" I shouted "anyway what I been trying to say is, Neru do you have a twin?" "Nope," she replied "why?" "Well," I said "I saw this person she looked exactly like you same height and everything but she has red hair." "What that's impossible she's **DEAD!**"Neru screamed and ran up stairs. "What the hell is going on?" Meiko asked coming down the stairs with Haku and Luka. "What's up with Neru?" Haku asked looking concerned for her friend "and what's up with your faces?" I looked around and saw she was right everyone's face was in a little O.

**Here you are the first chapter hope you like it please review **


	2. Back from the dead?

**Here's the second chapter hope you like it.**

Neru's P.O.V

That's impossible she's dead

_*flashback*_

"_Come on the roof is collapsing," I shouted at her but she stayed there fighting *rumble* "come on" I screamed. Bang! The roof collapsed. "NOOOO!" I screamed falling to my knees and crying. There was no sign of my friend. _

_*Flashback over*_

I was crying a lot, Len tried to come in and comfort me but I had locked my door. I sat there on my bed crying for 3 hours by then I was starving cos I missed dinner. I had heard everyone come up to bed so I could probably creep down without anyone seeing and asking me about what happened I don't think I could explain. I walked past Miku's room and she was snoring. I crept down the stairs careful not to make a sound and when I got down there the doorbell rang who would be here this late? Oh well I guess I should answer it. I opened the door and a girl who looked exactly like me but with red hair one word went through my head 'Miyu'. "Hey Neru it's been a while," she said. I stared at her unable to speak, move or even blink. "Neru, Neru are you ok can you hear me no don't go into shock," she said. "Crap! Why is it always shock why not faint that is so much easier to help you with!" "What is going on, Neru?" Len said coming in. I didn't know there was anyone else down here I thought numbly. "Who are you? And what's wrong with Neru? He asked. "Let's just get her sat down she's in shock," she retorted. They dragged me to the sofa and pushed me down on to it. "Oi kid do you have any fruit pop?" The girl asked. "Yes but don't call me kid it's _Len_," Len said icily. "Ain't my fault kid sorry _Len_ what are you anyway 12? Could you bring me the pop now," she retorted. "Actually its 14 and here," he said and gave her the pop. "Hey lazy got you your pop," the girl said to her, "took ya long enough laaaaaaaazzzzzzyyyyyy Miyu." I shot back taking the pop. "Are you ok Neru?" Miyu asked "Oi mind introducing us." Len interrupted us "sure Len Miyu, Miyu Len," Neru said yawning. "Mmmm yes we met before," Len said giving Miyu a glare. "Yes we did _kid," _Miyu retorted. "Be nice Miyu, he is my boyfriend," Neru told her.

Len's P.O.V

For the first time I properly looked at her at first look she looks the same as Neru but as you look more you see a lot of differences Miyu has blue eyes, a very cute face, nice and smiling all in all very pretty and cute. Wait I did not just think that! No, no I didn't. "So Neru why did you go into shock when you saw me? I mean it's just me," Miyu asked Neru. "Well I thought you were dead, wait how are you not dead?" Neru replied. So I was right she is the one Miku was talking about. "Well when I was fighting my mirror image she fell on top of me so I could escape she died though," Miyu explained. "Wait, what mirror image eh?" I asked confused. "Um an evil diva wanted me let's say gone so she made an evil mirror image of me to make me disappear didn't completely work though." She said making a little 'he' noise "hey Neru can I stay with you for a bit? Please?"

"Probably just have to check with the others first," My girlfriend replied. "Others? How many others live here?" The red head asked. "10 others not including me and Len we can go and get them now it's 6 o'clock bit early for them but I'm sure they can mange Len you get Rin, Miku, Mikuo, Gakupo and Meiko I'll get the rest," Neru ordered me "Wait, Meiko why me? How do you expect me to get her up and survive?" I whined I'm sure you'll think of something," Neru said and walked upstairs. "Hump blar blar," I muttered and stuck my tongue out at Neru's back. This made Miyu laugh she has such a cute laugh. Eh? I shook my head to clear the thought and went upstairs. I went into mine and Rin's room she was fast asleep on her bed and my banana shaped bed exactly as I left it, I went over to Rin shook her and whispered "Rin wake up we've got a visitor come downstairs,"

"Okay I'm awake," Rin muttered sleepily, opening her eyes. Right that's Rin done now Miku. I went into Miku's leek smelling room "get up Miku and come down stairs," I said and shook her awake. "Right ok," she replied sleepily. 2 down 2 and Meiko to go. I then wandered into Miku's brothers Mikuo's room once again it smelled really badly of leek. "Oi get up you leek obsessed moron," I snapped at him. "Okay, okay I'm awake," he snapped back. Now Gakupo I walked into the purple 'mans' room I don't think Gakupo counts as a man. "Oi you Purple woman get up and downstairs now," I told the weird purple thing. "Okay that was a bit mean," He almost sobbed proving my point actually that is probably offensive to girls. Now Meiko I fear for my life I really do. Crept into Meiko room and whispered "Meiko get up we've got a visitor ," it didn't work though I crept up next to her my leg back so I could easily jump away, she was holding a broken sake bottle She could really hurt me with that, I gently shook her and said "Meiko wake up we have a visitor." She sat up really quickly causing me to scream like a little girl and fall. Now she was sat up, glaring at me holding her sake bottle up at me. "You just woke me up that is a very dangerous thing to do," Meiko said in a very threatening way "I know," I said standing up and brushing myself off.

**Hope you liked it. Miyu and Neru aren't related you'll find out why they look so similair later on.**


	3. Get out!

**Third chapter ooooh Hope you like it**

Len's P.O.V

"Get out before I kill you!" Meiko shouted at me. "We have a visitor you need to come downstairs." I ran downstairs Neru rushed up to me and said "are you ok?"

"Yea course I am," I said trying to keep any dignity and manliness while Neru fussed over me while Miyu just sat there looking amused. "Hey Len what made you scream like a little girl?" Miyu said laughing. "Hey, one I didn't scream and two she was really scary she had a broken sake bottle she could have hurt me," I said in my defences. The others stared coming down "Len what is so important that you had to wake me up for," Meiko said icily. "We have a visitor," I answered nodding my head toward Miyu who was sitting on the sofa looking nervous at the amount of people she was faced with. "Who are you," Meiko asked as blunt as ever. Miyu opened her mouth to answer but Neru did it for her. "She's a high school friend of mine she needs somewhere to stay please can stay here, please," Neru asked with pleading eyes. "I don't care as long as she doesn't bother me," Meiko stated, looking at Luka "why does it always end up as my decision," she said. "Well where can she sleep and what's your name?"

"Miyu."Miyu told Luka. "She can sleep in my room on the spare mattress," Neru suggested. "Um, okay I suppose so and Miyu I'm Luka I'm pretty much the adult here," Luka said giving in. "Yay," Neru and Miyu celebrated at the same time creepy for people who aren't even related. Then Luka asked "Neru could you show Miyu around and get her bed ready?"

"Sure, come on Miyu," Neru said grabbing Miyu's hand and leading her upstairs. Nero, Neru's brother came over and said "Miyu's cute isn't she,"

"Erm yea but she looks like your sister," I replied "Well, a bit but red hair, blue eyes and different personality," He replied. "Hey did you know about Miyu?"I asked him.

"Not really we kept our distance at school I only heard a bit about her friends. Then after a massive argument at home she left didn't see her for about a year," Nero explained. "Well I suppose there personalities are very different so it wouldn't be weird if you like went out or something, not that would ever happen," I stated. "Well you never know," he replied winking. I feel weird wait I feel jealous?

Miyu's P.O.V

This place is massive Neru lead me up some stairs and pointed out some rooms. She said a lot of names how am I meant to remember them. "Well is my room and your new room, sit down, I'll get the spare mattress." Neru told me. Neru's room was big and the walls were yellow and the floor had a massive orange fluffy rug. Neru had a normal bed but her duvet had lots of cell phones on them she always had been obsessed with her phone. Neru came back in and put the mattress down. "Hey can I get my backpack?" I asked. "I didn't you had a backpack," Neru replied. "Yea I put it next to the sofa when you went into shock," I told her. "Ok just go down and get it I'll sort out your sheets. What colour do you want? Also I'd appreciate if you didn't tell the others I went into shock," Neru asked hopefully.

"Ha ha ok I won't tell and red please," I agreed so I started towards the stairs I'm a bit nervous about going down there myself. I walked down the stairs and looked around in the kitchen a girl wearing red was talking to a blue haired boy and that woman Luka was her name on the sofa was Len, a boy who looked a lot like Neru and a girl with very long teal hair. I walked quickly past them grabbed my backpack and ran back upstairs. The mattress now had plain red sheet and duvet. "Hey Neru you should get some red in here luckily I can help." I said pulling a red fluffy beanbag and putting down in the middle of the room. "What else do ya have in that backpack and why do you have that in your backpack?" Neru asked. "It's my favourite thing plus I didn't want to sit on the ground and I have some clothes, a toothbrush, my iPod, my phone, some red bobbles, some books and a few shoes," I answered "Okaaayyy," Neru replied dragging the word out. "Let's go down stairs I'll introduce you to everyone." Neru grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs "you see the girl wearing red," Neru said, I nodded "that's Meiko she likes drinking sake, so you don't want to wake her up but she's really nice and you can talk to her about anything, the blue hair dude next to her is Kaito he loves ice cream, he's a bit of a baka and he really likes Meiko I mean like likes her. Luka is very nice, responsible and like the only proper adult here. Over there on the sofa is my brother Nero."

"Wait you have a brother, why didn't you tell me?" I demanded. "It never came up," she continued sheepishly. "Anyway Nero's ok sweet but annoying then there's Len you know him, my boyfriend." She smiled cutely. Then continued "poking him is his twin Rin she's funny, irresponsible and a bit weird. By the wall is Gakupo who is a big wuss, the girl with short green hair is his sister she nice, sweet and not much like Gakupo and talking to her is Haku she's great one of best friends though she does sometimes drink with Meiko but not much. The girl with very long teal hair is Miku she's well Miku you have to get to know her to know what she's like, the boy trying to get Rin's attention is Mikuo Miku's brother he's nice and him and Rin would make a great couple don't tell them I said ok?"

"Sure," I replied giggling. "Great," Neru replied.

Nero's P.O.V

Miyu has started talking more now Neru told her to she's really nice I really like her but Len's looking at her like ... like. Oh no!

Len's P.O.V

I wonder why Nero's looking at me weirdly. I'm hungry, maybe its banana time. I walked into the kitchen. I picked up a banana and Nero came up to me looking angry and asked "how do you feel about my sister?"

"I love her," I replied. "Then never forget that and don't get distracted by a small crush got it?" he replied. I nodded and realized that I love Neru and it's just a small crush I have on Miyu. I walked upstairs and knocked on Neru's door luckily Miyu wasn't here it was just Neru. I walked over to her and said "I love you,"

"I love you too Len," Neru replied then we hugged for ages. I've never felt this happy. Ever.

Neru's P.O.V

Bang! What's that noise it's the middle of the night. I've been awake thinking about Len I told Miyu he said he loves me and she thinks that's great so do I. Bang! What is that? I got out of bed (Miyu was sound asleep) and walked to the window. I moved a bit of the curtain and outside I saw a girl with a hooded cloak she looked up at me and I ducked down. But she had seen me I heard an eerie laugh and her walking closer. I ran to Miyu and shook her to wake her up. "Miyu get up there's some girl coming and she doesn't look friendly, I saw her though the curtain only problem she saw me," I told Miyu. "Let me see," she replied rushing to the window she looked out and I saw heard her gasp. Then she backed away her eyes glazed. "Miyu are you okay?" I asked worried. That seemed to snap her out of that "yes I'm fine. Get everyone awake and downstairs. Now!" Miyu replied and ran downstairs. I walked into the landing and hit the button on the wall we installed it ages a go it get everyone awake quickly. I knew they'd be downstairs soon so I went after Miyu. I got downstairs she was nowhere to be seen. All the others were down now so I quickly explained what had happened and told them to follow me outside. We opened the door and saw Miyu face to face with the girl in the hood and saying "back off and go away its over."

"Oh it's never over Miyu, so glad you could join us Neru." I gasped as the hooded girl said my name. How did she now my name. Now we were all outside now in a long line behind Miyu. "They say love hurts shall we see," she said looking at Len. How did she know? She raised her hand in it was moving black and threw it at Len. He screamed in agony "Len!" I shouted crying as I ran over to him. "It seems it does," she laughed. "No more, get out of here!" Miyu shouted back at her. "You'd have to kill me first," the hooded girl replied. "Okay then," Miyu said back coldly. They raised their hands in sync both now holding black liquid and. **BOOM!**

**oooooh cliffhanger hope you like it and if your reading please reveiw. I will try to upload more before next week. Review**


	4. I'll be back

**Yay fourth chapter. sorry it took so long hope you like it **

Neru's P.O.V

The hooded girl went skidding backwards and Miyu shot backward. She instantly got up again but the hooded girl took a bit longer to get up. "It will take a bit more to get rid of me," she said laughing "I'm bored of this now I'll be back, I've taken quite a shine to that cutie," She said nodding to Nero and winking to Miyu. Miyu gasped. What was that all about? The hooded girl walked off waving and saying "bye for now and don't worry I'll be back." That sounded like a threat. She jumped into a big van and drove off. I looked down at Len he did not look good so good I picked him up bridal style and carried him into the living room and dumped him on the sofa. "Rin get the first aid kit. Now!" I shouted. She ran, got the first aid kit and passed to me I bandaged up Len. Miyu was biting her finger nails. "Miyu what the hell just happened. I didn't know that you could do black magic," I said angrily

"Neither did I," she replied sheepishly. "Who was that girl?" Rin asked. Miyu sighed and said "that girl is Zatsune Miku she is a vocaloid and she can do black magic. No one knows who created her and she can read relationships. I don't know how she knows you Neru."

Len's P.O.V

I woke up in Neru's bed. How did I get here? "Yay you're awake finally," Neru said giving me a death hug. "What happened I can't remember?" I asked Neru. She quickly explained everything that happened. "That's really weird," I said once she had explained. "I know," she replied. I got out of Neru's bed and went downstairs. "Len Len your awake yay," shouted Rin and gave me another death hug. "Rin get of me your going to kill me," I replied. "You should be more grateful Lenners," she said ruffling my hair. "Hey get off Rin and never call me Len Len or Lenners," I snapped at her.

"Whatever Len Len Lenners," she sweetly patting me on the head. "Ha-ha nice name maybe we should be nice he is injured, you know." Neru said coming up. Then I looked down and saw a blood stained bandage around my belly. I feel really sick now I can't stand blood. I wobbled a bit so Neru pushed me on to the sofa and quickly changed the bandage. "Wuss," Rin muttered. "Aww meanie," Mikuo said teasingly. Rin pouted. "Aww Rinnie is your crush being mean," I said teasingly to her. She blushed a deep red and quickly said. "What Mikuo I don't fancy him!"

"Yes you do" I replied.

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!"

"Do!"

Rin came up to me and flicked me really hard on the head. I glared at her and pinged her stupidly oversized bow. She glared back and started to hit me. We started to tussle, Mikuo looked sighed and turned away, Miyu gave us one looked and burst out laughing she laughed so much she fell of the sofa and started rolling on the floor laughing. Neru plonked herself on the sofa and whipped out her phone and took pictures of Miyu on the floor and me and Rin. Then started texting at the speed of light (I later found out she was betting on us) I knew if Luka came down we'd be in big trouble. We neared the glass table that has some ornaments on it. Meiko rushed up and pushed us away with such force that we yelled out in pain and fell back. "If you break anything on this table I will personally see that you come to a sticky end!" Meiko told us glaring. I wonder what's so special about that table and the stuff on it. "Yes!" Neru shouted jumping up. "What?" I asked confused "oh nothing just some people owe me some money," she answered smirking. "Were you betting on us, Neru," I asked. "What me!" She replied "never!" I raised an eyebrow at this. "Hahaha," Miyu laughed recovering from her laughing fit and getting up. I turned and glared at her and Neru. Who looked at each other like kids who have been caught doing the wrong thing.

A Random persons P.O.V

Nooooo! I've lost over 25! I should have known better than to bet against the legend Neru Akita. Well that's my new cell phone out of the window. I sighed shoved my hands into my pockets and set off to the vocaloid house softly singing a song.

Rin's P.O.V

Sob. What was that? It was coming from the kitchen so I walked into the kitchen and saw... Nero and Miyu hugging. I loudly cleared my throat and they instantly broke apart blushing. "Hey Miyu can I talk to you," I asked the blushing girl. "Sure," she replied nervously. I walked back into the other room and motioned for her to follow me; she waved at Nero timidly then followed me. I gave her a look that said what was that? "What!" She snapped "we were just hugging."

"Then why are you blushing," I shot back "I'm telling Neru!"

"What don't you dare!" Miyu shouted. I stuck my tongue out at her and ran up the stairs. I got halfway up the stairs before Miyu came barrelling in to me, pushing me on the floor and running ahead of me. I got up scowling; she was at the top of the stairs. She spread her arms out, so I couldn't get past and glared at me. Whoa! If looks could kill I'd be dead. She is scaring me, a lot. "Ha!" Miyu said "you're not getting past me!"

"Yea I am!" I replied stepping up so I was almost level (why does she have to be taller than me!)"Do you want a fight?" Miyu asked glaring at me a lot now (scary). "Okay then," I replied. "Are you sure?" Miyu asked, her glare getting even scarier (who knew that was possible.) Making me think it was not such a good idea. "Maybe not," I replied. "Thought so," she said. Wow she looks like she could really hurt someone. I went downstairs and Nero was just sitting on the sofa. He is much easier to get to spill stuff. "Hey Nero what happened with you and Miyu?" I asked Nero.

"Not telling," he answered but I can tell he wants to tell someone. This is going to be easy. "Really because Miyu told me to tell you that she wants you to tell you," I told him. "Don't believe you," Nero said tight lipped. "Whatever I don't want to know any way," I replied. This tipped him over the edge. "Okay I'll tell you I went into the kitchen and Miyu was crying so to comfort I gave her a hug and..." He said "And what," I asked. "Nothing," He replied with a strange look on his face. "Did you kiss?" I asked excited. "No we just hugged," Nero answered, then sighed and looked sad. That's weird he's never sad, he got up and walked away. Why is he so sad, did I do something to upset him? Len came down and sat next to me. "Are you alright?" Len asked me, ruffling my hair. "Yea," I answered sighing. "What's up?" Len asked pulling me into a hug. "It's just there's so much happening," I replied. "It's you we should be worrying about not me," I hugged him even harder.

**Awwww cute ending hope you liked it if your reading then review please reveiw**


	5. Ha got you back can't play pranks on me

**Hi sorry this chapter took so long but its my longest chapter yet :) Hope you like it**

Nero's P.O.V

That was close I almost told Rin that I really like Miyu. I mean _like_ like. I don't know whether to tell her and ask her out or not. Who can I ask for advice? Neru? No she might be mad at me for liking her best friend. Rin? No she'll just make fun of me for liking her. Len? No way! Gumi? Maybe but I don't know her much. Luka? Maybe but she gets all serious. Not Kaito he is a baka. Not Miku. Not Gakupo he is such a wuss and he's useless. Mikuo? He is my best friend but he doesn't know much about girls. Who does that leave? Haku and Meiko. I could try asking them coz they are girls so they might know something. Why does it have to be so complicated?

Nero's P.O.V

"Hi Haku, Meiko," I said walking in to Haku's room where her and Meiko were hanging out (weirdly not drinking.) "Hi Nero what do ya want?" Haku asked. "Can I have some advice?" I asked. "Sure," she replied "okay," I continued "well you know your girls."

"Yes we are aware that we're girls," Haku said sharing an amused look with Meiko. "Haku I have a feeling this is about a certain girl," Meiko stated "Miyu perhaps." My mouth dropped and Meiko smirked. "Haha we were right Haku," Meiko continued and her and Haku high fived, I just looked on in amazement. "Haha yea so what about Miyu?" Haku asked. "Well I really, really like her and I don't know what to do," I told them. "Aww cute and you came to the big girls for advice," Meiko said ruffling my hair; I ducked away from her and glared. "Anyway," Haku interrupted before we got into a fight "have you ever thought of asking her." Looking at me like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Yea," I started "but-,"

"But nothing you'll never know if you don't try," Haku interrupted "you should try."

"Okay I will," I answered. "Then why do you still look worried," Meiko asked taking a massive swing of the drink she was holding, wait drink she didn't have a drink when I came in. Weird. "It's nothing," I answered

Neru's P.O.V

"Hey have any of you seen my phone it was in my new phone case," I asked everyone. I can't find my phone I left it on my bed and now it's gone. "Hello?" I snapped getting annoyed. "Nope," Rin answered lazily. "Miyu?" I asked. "Nooo," Miyu answered also lazily. I rolled my eyes and looked all over the living room. Nothing. I ran upstairs and looked in my room. Nothing. Who would take it? Nero! I ran in to his room and looked all over. Still nothing. I turned around his rooms a complete mess, I started giggling. His bed was all weird on its side, the covers on the floor, all his books on the floor too and the book self fell and hit the bedside table and stayed there. Nero's going to get a surprise when he comes in here. I giggled again remembering some of the fight we used to have. Thump! What was that? I looked and saw my bedroom door closing. Did someone go in my room? I frowned and ran into my room. There was my phone and phone case covered in paint. My phone and phone case are ruined. Who would do that? Wait a minute teal paint only one person has that colour paint but she wouldn't she bought me the phone case. Yep my phone and case reek of leeks, there is something in my phone case. Leeks. Miku defiantly I know someone could frame her but I know how to find that out. I'm going to get her back for this. I don't get it though why would she do this to me? Could it be because?

*_flash back_*

"_Hey Neru wanna go shopping?" Miku asked me, grinning. "Sorry Miku I'm going to show Miyu around town," I replied, feeling a bit guilty. "Oh," Miku replied looking upset._

_*flash back over* _

Hmm maybe I thought walking down stairs. "Hi Neru have you found your phone yet?" Miku asked. Clue 1. She asked about my phone and no one told her, clue 2. She's giggling thinking I can't hear and clue 3. She's got that proud look on her face and she's grinning at my back. Yep it was defiantly her. Now she's not going to get away with this how can I get her back? She is very scared of fan girls. Who has the most fan girls? Len and he doesn't like Miku in that way at all. Haha I feel a plan coming on. I love payback.

Neru's P.O.V

There we go payback get ready Hatsune it's on!

Miku's P.O.V

Ha that'll teach you to ignore me Neru Akita. Neru came down with her laptop looking happy and satisfied, weird because I just ruined her phone. She looked up, saw me staring at her, smirked at me and winked. What's she up to? "**WHAT THE HELL! MY ROOM!"**Came the shout from upstairs. Neru giggled. Weird. Nero came stomping downstairs and yelled. "WHO MESSED UP MY ROOM?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Go look!" He snapped at me and we all ran up to Nero's room. It was a bomb site, everything on the floor the bed on its side, the bookshelf half on his desk. "Nero its fine we can tidy up come on, let's lift the bookshelf, put your bed back and pick everything up." Luka said being the responsible one gave us a solution. "Okay then time for the men," Kaito said walking over to the bookshelf and trying to move it, it didn't move one bit. I raised an eyebrow and Neru rolled her eyes. She walked over to Kaito and said "Get out of the way baka," Kaito moved. Neru went up to the bookshelf and easily pushed it back up. Kaito's mouth dropped "It's easy," Neru said winking. Getting bored we all went back downstairs. **BANG!BANG!** "Get out here Hatsune Miku!" Many female voice shouted from outside. "Ha 10 minutes that's a new record," Neru said looking at her watch. "Hatsune!" They said again. "Coming," I said sweetly. I opened the door there was lots of girls looking angry some had posts. "Hatsune you think you're so cool but you're not he's ours and all ways will be," The girl at the front shouted at me. "Yea!" the rest of them agreed. They sound like... Fangirls! No not fangirls please they scare me so much. Then one of them pulled my hair "ouch!" I squeaked really scared now. A different girl slammed the door shut and it hit my back causing me to fall. I would've fallen on the girl with red hair but she quickly side stepped so I fell. "Stay away from Len!" The leader said as I rolled onto my back. Okay so they're Len fangirls. A girl with black hair in a ponytail walked past and after a quick look at what was happening. "Is that Len Kagamine," She said pointing off in the other direction. All the fangirls instantly ran off where the girl pointed. That girl just saved me from the fangirls. I got up and looked back at her. She smiled and winked. I mouthed thanks to her and she smiled backed, checked the fangirls were gone and said "my name is Nagone Mako." Then she walked away. I ran inside and locked the door. "Are you okay?" Luka asked. "Yea they only got me dirty," I replied. "You look a bit scared Miku. Oh yea I forgot you are really scared of fangirls," Rin said."Miku come upstairs I'll help you get cleaned up," Neru said being unexpectedly nice. "Okay thanks," I replied confused. Neru picked up her laptop and went upstairs so I followed.

Neru's P.O.V

Hehe it worked and it was great fun. We went into the bathroom. "I wonder why the Len fangirls went after me." Miku wondered. "I know," I answered, turned my laptop round and pressed play. The video showed Miku kissing Len. "What? But I didn't it must be a fake." Miku said very confused. "I know it's a fake," I answered. "Eh?" Miku replied "oh, you faked it!" She was glaring at me now. "Well yea you ruined my phone and phone case now I have to buy a new one. You kind of deserved it." I explained. I picked up a wet towel "Here," I said giving her the towel "wipe your face you're all dirty, I'll get you a change of clothes." She nodded so I went into her room. It's so blue it could blind someone I went to her wardrobe and got out her usual clothes and walked back into the bathroom. "Here, Hey get off my laptop!" I yelled at Miku. "You made sure they wouldn't hurt me." She replied looking up from my laptop. "Yea I'm not that mean, I just wanted to scare you not get you hurt also how did you get away from them?" I replied. "A girl with black hair in a ponytail was walking past and she saved me she said her name was Nagone Mako." Miku answered. "Nagone Mako?" I asked. "Yep why do you know her?" Miku replied. "Yea we were friends in high school." I answered.

Miyu's P.O.V

I flopped down onto my red beanbag. What is Zatsune up to? Why is she after me? I sighed at all the questions I couldn't answer. I need something good to happen. Then I started to think about Nero. It all got too much and I cried. So Nero came and comforted me. He's so nice and sweet. I smiled and started to blush. Then Neru came in "Hi Miyu, ooo are you thinking about your crush?" Neru asked teasingly. "W-w-w what do you mean?" I answered flustered. "Hehe I can tell by your face. I know you like someone. I know. I know. I know. I know." Neru said until I replied. "Okay! Okay! I like someone." I replied getting annoyed. "I knew! Tell me who is it?" She said grinning like a little kid. I couldn't help laughing. "It's a secret I'm not telling," I replied also like a little kid. "Tell meeeeeeeee!" Neru moaned. "No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yeeessss!"

"I'm hungry so I'm going downstairs." I told Neru and left her pouting like a five year old. I went into the kitchen I really am hungry. I got out a bar of chocolate. Yum yum I love chocolate. I poured myself a glass of milk and drank it all in 2 seconds. I sighed and lent ageist the wall. Then Nero came in "hi," He said to me smiling. "Hi," I replied blushing. "Um I don't know how to say this I really like you and I want us to be a couple ... I love you." He said to me. My eyes shined Nero loves me! "I love you too," I replied. Then we kissed. "Excuse me but could you two love birds stop so I can get some food," Neru said coming in, putting her hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow. We broke off immediately. Neru walked over to the fridge, got out a ready meal and some fruit pop, put it into the microwave. Then she sat down and started eating. "So," Neru started me and Nero looked at each other nervously. "Hahahahahahaha," Neru burst out laughing "sorry but your faces are so funny. So what if you're going out and I'm not blind I've know you liked each other for ages,"

"Oh," I replied.

Nero's P.O.V

I'm glad Neru's okay with me and Miyu going out. I went into my bedroom I managed to get it back to normal.

"Hehe," I heard a creepy laugh. I'm sure I saw something. I turned around and-. BANG!

**Ooh cliffhanger and romance hehe hope you liked it. If you are reading this please review please please! :) and feel free to pm me**


	6. Where are you?

**Hi sorry it took so long I had writers block I really hope you like it thanks everyone who reviewed**

Gumi's P.O.V

BANG! What the hell was that! I ran upstairs.

Luka's P.O.V

BANG! What was that? I shared a look with Gakupo and we raced upstairs. I hope no one is hurt.

Mikuo's P.O.V

BANG! Eh? What happened? Me, Rin, Miku and Len all ran upstairs.

Kaito's P.O.V

BANG! Yum, ice cream. I love ice cream. I saw everyone go upstairs. I guess I should follow; I looked at my ice cream. I'm not willing to sacrifice my ice cream so clutching the ice cream I followed everyone upstairs.

Haku's P.O.V

BANG! What the hell. I shared a look with Neru and Miyu. We raced upstairs. When we got there I gagged.

Meiko's P.O.V

BANG! SMASH! The bang shook the whole house making my sake fall and smash. Oh my poor sake. I ran across the hall to see what happened. It came from Nero's room; I rushed in and almost threw up. The room was covered in blood. "The room is covered in blood!" Miku shouted covering her eyes. "But who's?" Mikuo yelled back. I looked around the room everyone was here but... "Nero," I answered. Neru's eyes widened in shock "No you're wrong he's fine," Neru said to me "He's fine he has to be." I turned and saw Mikuo hugging Rin, making sure she couldn't see. "I can't believe my best friend is dead," Mikuo muttered. "Who said he was dead," Haku pointed out "There is no body." She's right.

"Right everyone go downstairs," Luka said herding everyone out, it was then I finally noticed Miyu she was slumped on the floor crying. "Luka let me help you," I offered. Luka just nodded. Once we got everyone else downstairs we went back for Neru and Miyu. Miyu was still on the floor and Neru was just shaking her head but I can see she's close to breaking down. "Girls let's go downstairs," Luka said gently. "No," Neru started.

"We want to stay here," Miyu finished. Weird. "Are you sure," Luka asked. They nodded "Okay," Luka said frowning. We went downstairs; I grabbed two chocolate bars, a tub of ice cream and two spoons. I know that comfort food will help. I went back upstairs and offered it to them; they shook their heads so I put it down. I know that in a bit they will really want some food.

Luka's P.O.V

Poor girls. I wonder what actually happened to Nero. After 30 minutes I went back to check on them, Miyu was eating the ice cream and Neru was nibbling on one of the chocolate bars. Meiko was right about the food. After another 30 minutes I checked on them again, they were both asleep. I got some blankets and put on them.

Miyu's P.O.V

I woke and I was so warm. I snuggled closer under the blanket. Then I opened my eyes. Huh where am I? Then I remembered I'm at the vocaloid house and Nero... I sighed and put my hand on the bed to help me stand up and I felt something. Eh? A note. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Vocaloids (but mainly Neru and Miyu)_

_Just thought I might tell you that Nero isn't dead (well not yet hehe only joking or am I?)He is such a sweetie he'll be a great addition to my house._

_From the hooded girl AKA Zatsune Miku (Take that Hatsune my name is much better/cooler than yours Haha :P)_

Nero's not dead yay and how childish is Zatsune I mean come on just look at that note.

Nero's P.O.V

I woke up in the back of some vehicle wait is this the roadroller. Yep this is the roadroller Rin's going to go mental. My hands were tied behind my back and my legs were tied with rope too. There was tape over my mouth. My head kills what happened? "Hehe taking the roadroller was a stroke of genius don't you think Nero?" The girl driving asked turning around. "Oh you can't answer sorry." She reached over the car still moving and ripped off the tape over my mouth. "OW!" I screamed. That really hurt. "Haha," She laughed. "Who are you?" I shouted bravely.

"Did I forget to introduce myself sorry I'm Zatsune Miku AKA the hooded girl yep that's me," Zatsune said. "Where are you taking me?" I asked hoping for a second answer. "Just a place we can hang out," She answered. How can I get out of here? I felt my phone in my pocket. Yes! I can text them. Now I just need to free my hands. I looked around for something sharp. There was a sharp thing but it was just over the edge of the roadroller and out of reach. I slowly shuffled back toward the edge (It was very hard because my feet were tied up.) Lent my arms over the side, lowered them and ripped them up. I heard a small snap and my hands were free. Still with the rope around them but I could move them separately. I reached into my pocket and got out my phone; I scrolled down to Neru's number and pressed text. Maybe I should wait till we are at the place she's taking me to. "Aw crap I forgot to search him," Zatsune yelled. "I'll have to pull over and search him now." Oh no! I'll have to text her quickly now.

_Hi Neru guess what I'm alive. Zatsune has taken me I'm at these co-ordinates but we are still driving Zatsune took the roadroller but you should be able to follow the track in the snow. From Nero_

I pressed send and then (with much difficultly) I dropped MY PHONE. Oh my poor phone. Zatsune stopped the roadroller and got out. I finally got a good look at her. She had twin tails like Miku but black, a black dress like Miku's with red lining and on the sleeves there was red stains. Blood probably. She grabbed me and pulled me out of the roadroller. "Trying to escape are we?" She said with an unsettling smile. "I can change that." She held out her hand and some rope appeared in her hand but the rope was black. She yanked my arms behind my back, Laughing as I winced in pain and tied the rope. Instantly I couldn't move my arms. "Haha," Zatsune laughed creepily pushing me into the roadroller. I fell and hit my head on the hard floor of the roadroller. My head started to bleed. I passed out.

**Poor Nero Hope you liked it I'll try to be quicker with the next chapter please review. I'll give you a cookie :D**


	7. ITS GONE

**I know that updates on this story have been slow and they're going to get even slower because lately I've lost a lot of intrest in this story I am going to carry on this story it will just get a lot slower but I'm going to start a new story so please read that when I upload it. Heres a very small chapter**

Rin's P.O.V

NO! We're out of oranges! How did this happen? I must buy more now! I ran to the roadrol... **IT'S GONE!** My baby, my roadroller is gone! "LEN! It's gone! My roadroller is gone!" I screamed running into the living room. Just then Neru came down. "Nero's still alive Zatsune took him! I've got a note from her!" She has taken him!" She yelled.

"Zatsune, she must have taken my roadroller with Nero!" I realized. "We have to find her!"

"Yea! We have to get Nero back," Neru agreed. "I just want my roadroller!" I shouted.

"Stop naggin' me!  
Stop naggin' me!  
Stop naggin' me!  
Stop naggin' me!  
Stop naggin' me!  
Stop naggin' me!  
Stop naggin' me!  
Stop naggin' me!"

"Oh that's my text alert!" Neru said. "If that's your text alert what's your ringtone?" I asked. "Triple baka if you must know," Neru replied reading the text.


End file.
